Existing earplugs for noise attenuation can include a cylindrical plug of, for example, elastically deformable foamed plastic material. Such earplugs are generally considered comfortable and effective hearing protectors. Unlike hearing protectors in the form of earmuffs, such earplugs are not bulky when used and the earplugs generally do not cause inconvenient perspiration. Nevertheless, it has been found that many people experience discomfort and practical problems in connection with the use of earplugs.
The insertion of the ear plug can involve a practical problem to many people. Typically, the plug is inserted into the ear canal by first compressing the plug by rolling the plug between the fingers. When the plug is to be inserted into the ear canal, for example into the left ear, the plug is held by the left hand while the external ear is drawn upwards and outwards with the right hand, and vice versa if the right ear is concerned. After being inserted, the plug is kept in place with a fingertip for a few seconds during the expansion thereof inside the ear canal. It is generally desirable for the earplug to fill approximately the outer half of the ear canal and to engage the wall of the ear canal after the expansion.
It has also been known to use an earplug insertion device having a hollow cylinder, which is completely open at one end thereof, with a piston displaceable in the cylinder, which has a piston rod projecting from the other end of the cylinder. Such a device has been used for insertion and orientation of an earplug by forcing the plug received in the cylinder through the open end and into the ear canal, with the open end engaged to the mouth of the ear canal.